Hell Bound
by waterbluewings
Summary: They might fall for eternity. But the didn't care that they might fall for eternity, because all that matters is being in each other's arms. Percabeth. Slight OC. Oneshot. Right from the end of MOA


Highly suggest you listen to Demons by Imagine Dragons while reading this. Finally got some writing into my busy schedule. On a streak of sadness.

Tumblr: tohellandheaven. tumblr .com (Don't be afraid to tell me that your from FF!)

* * *

_Curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_~Demons by Imagine Dragons_

Red dots swirled around Annabeth's eyes, blocking her vision. There wasn't much to see anyways, everything was dark, not an ounce of light. She swallowed and felt her ankle pull painfully. Her hand clasped tightly around Percy's made her feel guilty, she was the one who pulled him into this, led him to his doom. After all these years of protecting him, she was the one who dragged him down.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the darkness and focused on her hand in his. Annabeth felt the dark encase them, their hands came out and tugged on her hair, pulled at her clothes. She wanted to lift her hand to wrap it around his arm, but she didn't have the strength to.

She wanted to speak to him so much, but she couldn't open her mouth. Percy's hand wrapped around her shoulder and drew her into a comforting hug. His hands dug into her flying hair and his other hand rubbed soft, comforting circles around her back. She inhaled sharply, trying to draw as much air into her lunch and grasped Percy's t-shirt.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. Panic flashed through her mind, choking on the words she wanted to say. Her voice wasn't hers anymore, it was ripped from her throat. She coughed harshly and groaned.

"P-Percy?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy and thin, but you could still faintly hear it ringing around, echoing.

"P-Percy? P-Percy?" The shadows cooed, each returning echo in a different voice.

Her hair rose, "Who are you?"

"Who are you? Who are you?" The darkness replied in a mocking tone.

"Stop it, stop it!" Annabeth yelled.

"Stop it! Stop it!" They replied, "Stop what? Stop who?"

"Stop," Annabeth sobbed.

And in an eerie melancholy voice, each replied, "Stop. Stop me? I cannot be stopped. I am you."

"I am you. I am a part of you. I am the voice of your mind."

In a bright happy voice, they said, "I am all the good decisions."

Then, in a dark voice, "And I am also all your bad ones."

"I am all your regrets, all your hopes, all your dreams. I am everything you ever wanted, and everything you never did. I am your greatest love, I am your greatest fear. Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, I am you."

"Shhh," Percy hushed, rubbing Annabeth's shoulders.

"We'll be fine Annabeth, we'll be fine," Percy said.

"That's a lie Percy! And you know it, you know it. How deep is this place?"

"Shouldn't I be the one who asks you that question Annabeth?" Percy asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes, you shoud, but I'm curious. What if we end up falling for eternity?" Annabeth asked, biting her lip.

"Then we'll be with eachother for eternity," Percy replied, kissing the top of Annabeth's blonde hair.

"I don't want to stay here forever." Annabeth said quietly.

"Yea, I know. The air is damp and stale, also the flying feeling is starting to make me sick," Percy said.

"Percy!" Annabeth chided, "That's not what I meant! We'll become dehydrated and die, but not before we die from starvation."

"Stop worrying about it Annabeth, we're together and that's all you should care about right now."

"I know but-"

Percy cut her off, "No buts."

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her ears, her chin, and her lips. They melt against each other and savored the moment.

"Don't worry about everything. The world isn't here for you to worry about Annabeth. Just live in it," Percy said, "Just for once let other people do things. Let go."

"But Percy!" Annabeth protested, "How did you live from that Medusa? From that donut-eating creature? From the Bermuda Triangle?"

Percy didn't say anything.

"It was because I care Seaweed Brain, I worry about you. That's how i saved your butt from getting killed," Annabeth said.

"I'm afraid there's not much to save us now," Percy said.

"Oh come on, don't be a debbie downer. We have hope."

"How much hope?"

"An amount that cannot be restrained by a number,"

Annabeth looked at her feet and around her. She couldn't see anything, but the faint lines that marked where Percy was. Her hands touched his face and she kissed him. And suddenly, she felt the weight on her ankle drop.

"Oh no," Annabeth muttered.

They hit the ground with a loud crack.


End file.
